La luz de la vela
by Leiram
Summary: Traduccion. De The Sacred Pandapuff. Fic Navideño. Ed se dirige al cuartel general para entregar un informe y termina pasando la Navidad con Roy. Friendship!RoyEd


**Disclaimer:** FMA no es mío y este fic le pertenece a _**Dark Chocolate Alchemist

* * *

**_

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Un fic navideño para todos mis lectores!. No se suponía que esto sería… raro, pero bueno, así fue como terminó. Y se suponía que sería un Parental!RoyEd, pero de alguna manera termino más como un Friendship!RoyEd (amistad).

¡Feliz Navidad para todos!. Veré si puedo escribir otro oneshot Navideño para antes de Navidad. Si no puedo, éste será.

* * *

**LA LUZ DE LA VELA**

_Al demonio la lluvia_, pensó Edward Elric mientras corría con rapidez al cuartel general, cubriendo su cabeza con el informe más reciente que debía entregar, pero que probablemente ya estaba tan arruinado por el agua que tendría que reescribirlo una vez más. Su cabello estaba mojado y espeso, y el saco que tenía puesto ya estaba empapado para cuando había llegado a la puerta, empezó a girar el pomo… que estaba atascado. Ah¡genial!.

Ya estaba oscuro y de noche y la lluvia no lo estaba aliviando en nada. En realidad, parecía que era probable que comenzara a tronar en cualquier segundo. Gruñó y comenzó a girar el pomo de nuevo, pero no lo logró. Mientras se enojaba con eso, apoyó sus manos sobre la ventana con fuerza, rompiendo por accidente el papel mojado. Suspiró y golpeó la puerta, sintiéndose como un idiota mientras no veía a nadie. Esto sólo le podía estar pasando a él.

Ed tiró los papeles rotos al piso y tomó el pomo con ambas manos, dejando salir un quejido mientras lo giraba lo más fuerte que podía, todavía fallando en abrir la puerta. Escuchó los truenos y con rapidez se volteó con los ojos muy abiertos, no había relámpagos porque o sino se habría dado cuenta, gracias a dios. Fue en ese momento cuando una luz cortó el aire, mandando fríos escalofríos a su espalda, contó hasta que oyó un trueno. Bien, aún no estaba tan cerca. Se volteó otra vez a la puerta y suspiró. Esperaba que nadie lo atrapara en acción, pensaba mientras chocó su mano de metal contra el vidrio, haciéndolo añicos. Rápidamente entró recogiendo los papeles y juntó sus manos para transmutar el vidrio de nuevo. Una vez que hubo terminado, exprimió su trenza y su saco, para que, al menos, no estuviera empapado. Se volteó y se dirigió a la oficina del Coronel Mustang.

Gruñó cuando vio que no había nadie en el cuartel general. Era probable que ya todos se hubiesen ido. Se preguntó el por qué, pero no pudo encontrar ninguna explicación, así que decidió estar en guardia. Esperaba que Mustang no le esté jugando otra broma, lo iba a oír si eso era cierto, Ed se decía mientras abría la puerta y vio al hombre detrás de su escritorio, tomando café. Ed gruñó.

"Tienes muchas agallas para ordenarme a que venga para entregarte el informe con este tiempo," le protestó al hombre mientras le tiraba los pedazos del papel en el escritorio de Roy, notando que la lluvia hizo que la tinta se volviera difícil para leer. Estiró su cuello con cansancio, esta sería otra larga noche.

Roy suspiró cuando vio el papel. "Acero… eso es indescifrable. Tendrás que volver hacerlo."

"¿¡A esta hora!?. ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!." Se quejó Ed mientras se sentaba en la silla. "Realmente no estoy de humor para escribirlo una vez más. Es tu culpa que esté arruinado¡me dijiste que te lo diera cuando estaba lloviendo!."

Otro relámpago cortó el aire, al parecer vino detrás de la ventana de la oficina. Ed apenas saltó pero trató de esconderlo inclinándose hacia adelante y apoyando sus manos en sus piernas, Roy miró por la ventana al ver la luz en los ojos del joven. La luz se cortó.

"Diablos…" maldijo mientras se enderezaba en su silla. Ed trató de que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad lo más rápido que pudo, intentado encontrar si había un atacante, pero no escuchó nada. Roy se levantó.

"¿A dónde vas?." Preguntó con rapidez. Tenía que admitir que la idea de estar solo en la oscuridad al mismo tiempo que relampagueaba era aterradora. Cada trueno en la mitad de la noche le recordaba a la transmutación que hizo cuando sólo había sido un niño. Incluso ahora todavía podía ver esa… _cosa_ en las sombras, ojos incandescentes, la escasa y dolorosa respiración agitada de la figura media muerta. Sintió un poco de nauseas mientras trataba de mantener sus ojos en la alta y viva figura frente suyo. Roy golpeó un poco su hombro mientras caminaba.

"Buscando algunas velas. No podemos ver en la oscuridad¿o si?." respondió y abrió un cajón sacando varias velas y poniéndolas en la mesa, dándole una a Ed y ofreciéndole un fósforo de una cajita. Ed lo tomó muy agradecido y prendieron tres velas, tratando de no incendiar los papeles de Roy.

"Acero, no tienes que escribir hoy el informe. ¿Por qué no regresas a los dormitorios y celebras un poco con Alphonse?." dijo Roy mientras alejaba un poco sus bolígrafos. Tomó una mejor mirada del agitado muchacho. "Te llevare en mi auto. Quítate ese saco, te enfermarás y cámbiate cuando llegues a casa."

Ed negó con su cabeza. "¿Qué celebraríamos?. ¿Acaso me olvidé de algo?." preguntó con curiosidad y Roy negó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Sí, aparentemente _has_ olvidado algo. Cosa que me recuerda que tengo algo para ti," dijo mientras levantaba su bolso en la mesa y sacó un regalo haciendo que los ojos de Ed se abrieran bastante.

"No… no es mi cumpleaños, sabes," dijo mientras lo miraba. Roy puso el presente en las manos de Ed y se arrodilló para apoyar su mano derecha en su hombro.

"Lo sé, pero es Navidad. Normalmente das regalos y celebras en Navidad," dijo Roy. "No me digas que no lo sabes."

Ed se sonrojó. "Lo sé, sólo lo olvidé, eso es todo. No soy religioso, así que creo que no le presté mucha atención," respondió. "…Gracias."

Roy se levantó de nuevo. "Yo no la pienso como una celebración religiosa. Para mí es más como… un día de dar y recibir. Un día donde celebro el hecho de que estoy vivo y tengo personas cerca mío."

"Nunca lo había pensado así," dijo Ed. "Supongo que no es tan malo."

Roy le lanzó a Ed su saco negro, quien lo agarró sorprendido. Roy sonrió. "Quitate el tuyo. No estaba bromeando cuando te dije que te ibas a enfermar."

Ed asintió y se quitó su húmedo saco, cubriéndose con el cálido y seco saco negro que era mucho más grande que él. Se arrastraba en el piso mientras caminaba y tuvo que subir bastante las mangas antes de que pudiera ver sus manos. Tiró el rojo sobre su hombro y agarró la vela y el presente que le habían dado. Pensaba en el hecho de que había obtenido un regalo de alguien más que no había sido Al, eso le hacía muy difícil no sonreír. Le daba un montón de sentimientos. Era como una promesa de que si algún día desaparecía, habría alguien que se daría cuenta y se esforzaría en encontrarlo. Habría alguien que sufriría por él, incluso aunque fuera un inútil bastardo.

Ed siguió al Coronel a la puerta principal que intentó abrirla, pero suspiró. "Maldición, está atascada. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Acero?."

Ed hizo un puchero. "¡No hice nada!. Estaba así cuando llegué."

"Entonces¿cómo la abriste?." preguntó Roy. Ed se ruborizó más.

"…Golpeé mi mano contra el vidrio para romperlo, entré y arreglé el vidrio," respondió, admitiendo su derrota. Roy se rió.

"Suena como algo que harías. Bien, puedes hacerlo de nuevo. Mañana haré una nota de que está roto," dijo Roy. Ed lo miró.

"¿Estás diciéndome que _puedo_ romperlo?." dijo sin creerlo. Roy lo miró un poco molesto.

"Sólo si no abre. Y no te atrevas a romperlo cuando en verdad _lo hace_," dijo. "¿Y cómo sería una Navidad si no hay algo roto en un lugar?."

"Un día aburrido," respondió Ed, le alcanzó la vela, chocó su automail contra el vidrio y lo tiró, haciéndolo añicos. Salieron, y Ed juntó sus manos y arregló el vidrio. Roy sonrió.

"Nada mal."

"No soy tan bueno. Es algo normal, hago esto todos los días, así que me he vuelto un poco bueno en esto," dijo Ed, las gotas de lluvia pegaban contra su cara otra vez. "¿Dónde está tu auto?."

"Ahí," dijo Roy y corrieron hacia él, Ed entrando de inmediato cuando Roy había abierto los seguros. Roy entró y prendió el vehiculo.

"Espero que no vayas a romper _esa_ puerta otro día," dijo con seriedad mientras había empezado a conducir. "El cinturón."

Ed rodó sus ojos mientras se lo ponía. No estaba muy acostumbrado a usarlo, pero al parecer no tenía otra opción mientras manejara con el Coronel. Se volteó hacia él. "¿Estás celebrando la Navidad con alguien?."

Roy negó con su cabeza. "No. Todos están muy ocupados y no quiero molestar a Maes, lo dejaré pasar el tiempo con su familia como siempre lo hace. Esa es la forma que se supone que debe ser."

"¿No quieres compañía?." preguntó Ed. Roy lo miró un poco.

"Supongo que un poco de compañía no me matará," dijo. Ed sonrió.

"Al no me espera llegar en algunas horas. Sólo le diré que el informe se arruinó y tú me hiciste rehacerlo de nuevo," dijo Ed mientras miraba las gotas de lluvia chocar con el vidrio del frente del auto. Las velas se habían apagado cuando las gotas mataron las cálidas llamas. Ed suspiró, extrañaba las pequeñas y juguetonas luces, Roy se rió entre dientes.

"Tengo más de ésas en mi casa si estás interesado. Pero si mientes que hoy te hice hacer el informe de nuevo¿y qué hay del que me entregarás mañana?." preguntó. Ed gruñó.

"Bastardo. Te estoy ofreciendo un poco de compañía y te preocupas por un estúpido informe que no leerás de todos modos."

"¿Quién dijo que no los leo? Y es un asunto militar, tendrás que entregarlo algún día," dijo Roy con seriedad, deteniéndose en la luz roja.

"Mmh. Sólo le diré que me hiciste hacerlo dos veces. Se lo creerá, eres un gran bastardo como para hacer eso," dijo Ed mientras la luz cambiaba a verde y continuaron la marcha.

Rojo y verde. Ahora que lo pensaba, esos eran los colores de la Navidad y, de alguna manera, amarillo también lo era, más como un tono dorado, pero igual lo era. No podía creer que se había olvidado de eso todo el estúpido día.

Se fueron deteniendo mientras llegaban a una calle con pequeñas casas. Ed miró por el vidrio de Roy. "¿Es esa es la tuya?." preguntó. La casa era decente y tenía luces navideñas en el balcón. Ed sonrió, no había notado antes las luces en ningún lado, era gracioso porque estaban por todos lados. Salieron del auto y corrieron hacia la puerta que Roy abrió, dejando pasar primero a Ed. El chico estornudó mientras entraban.

"Es una lástima que no tengamos una blanca Navidad. Ahora está todo mojado y… relampagueante," dijo Roy molesto mientras Ed miraba por todos lados. "¿Quieres una taza de café?."

"Nah, no tomo café," respondió Ed mientras ponía el saco rojo y el negro en la percha. Roy ya estaba en la cocina, prendiendo las velas.

"¿Qué tal entonces chocolate caliente?." preguntó, obteniendo un sí del adolescente que se sentó nervioso. Después de un rato, ambos estaban tomando de sus tazas chocolate caliente, calentándose un poco. En especial, Ed lo encontró complaciente porque se sentía helado y su cabello mojado se había enfriado también.

"Puedes abrir el regalo, sabes," le dijo Roy, haciendo que lo mirara con un leve sonrojo.

"No sé si quieres verme abriéndolo," contestó honestamente, pero Roy sólo sonrió, apoyando sus manos en las suyas.

"Sólo ábrelo. No es tan malo. Y de todas maneras, estás conmigo ahora," dijo y Ed sonrió mientras tomaba el paquete en sus manos de nuevo. Era bastante pesado y no era tan chico tampoco, aunque no era una gran caja como algunos niños obtienen en Navidad. Con vacilación lo abrió y jadeó.

¡Un libro!. ¡Un libro sobre alquimia de Xing!. Oh, esto era tan interesante, pensó mientras sonreía, corriendo su mano en la portada e intentando aguantar su risa. ¿Dónde había el bastardo encontrado esto?.

"¿Te gusta?." preguntó Roy, haciendo que lo mirara otra vez.

"Sí. Sí, gracias. El próximo año trataré de conseguirte algo bueno también," respondió mientras se obligaba a poner el presente en la mesa para prevenirse que lo leyera. Roy sonrió.

"¿Te mueres por leerlo?." preguntó. Ed asintió con una risa. Oye, espera¿desde cuando él se había reído de verdad en presencia de este bastardo sin que fuera una risa maliciosa?."

"Ed… estoy feliz de que hayas venido hoy," dijo Roy. "Eres el miembro de mi personal con que paso menos tiempo. Nunca estás por aquí y en realidad nunca estoy en tus pensamientos cuando viajas por tren. Sólo me preguntaba si sabes que sin importar qué, de verdad me preocupo."

"¿Sobre qué?." preguntó Ed tontamente.

"Sobre ti y sobre tu hermano también. Mándale mis saludos¿si?." dijo Roy mientras le alcanzaba a Ed otra taza de chocolate caliente. Ed se ruborizó bastante.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que te preocupas por nosotros?." preguntó.

"Me refiero a que si algo malo les pasara, yo sufriría. Si me confiaran algo importante, estaría de su lado. Si desapareciesen, yo los seguiría recordando. Eso es preocuparse," contestó. Ed parpadeó.

"Ehh... Gracias, supongo," dijo. "Es bueno saber que _alguien_ lo hará. Últimamente he estado tan ocupado que todas mis relaciones, excepto la de Al, han como… muerto," continuó. "Es un poco deprimente."

Las velas en la mesa parpadearon cálidamente. Ed sintió un sentimiento extraño en su pecho. ¿Qué era eso?.

"De todas formas, es Navidad. Deberíamos estar haciendo algo menos serio. ¿Tienes alguna idea?." preguntó Roy. Ed miró por la ventana para ver que la lluvia ya había parado.

"No querrás saberlo," dijo, con una sonrisa maliciosa. A Roy le cayó una gota por el cuello.

Una hora después estaban lanzando piedras a las ventanas del cuartel general. Roy rió.

"¡Ahora sé quién destrozó este edificio hace algún tiempo!."

Ed tiró una grande a la ventana del Fuhrer, pero se decepcionó cuando rebotó. "Sí, incluso el Fuhrer mandó poner una ventana a prueba de bombas."

Rieron. Era divertido pasar una Navidad llena de acción por una vez.

Las velas parpadearon en el suelo mientras que las piedras volaban.

* * *

Fic original de _**Dark Chocolate Alchemist**_ traducido con su autorización. 

Edición hecha por _**MARYLOVER**_.

**Notas de la traductora:**

Antes que nada¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!!!. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este fic navideño tanto como yo cuando lo leí. Esta historia fue publicada por _**Dark Chocolate Alchemist**_ hace unos días, por eso en sus notas dice que tratará de escribir otro oneshot para antes de esta fecha.

También quisiera agradecerle a _**MARYLOVER **_por haber hecho el trabajo de edición. ¡Muchas gracias!. Les recomiendo leer sus dos traducciones a todos los amantes del yaoi RoyEd, incluso a mí me gustaron y eso que no me gusta mucho esta pareja.

Sin más, me despido, espero que lo estén pasando bien y que vayan a terminar bien este día.

¡Nos vemos!.

¡Les deseo una muy feliz Navidad a todos!.


End file.
